


It has to Happen to Someone Else

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: “It’s not funny.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100Words "Comedy" challenge on Imzy.

“It’s not funny.”

Casey shrugged, not quite keeping a straight face. “If you say so.”

“It’s not funny, Case.”

“Given everyone else’s reactions,” Casey said, pointing towards the gaggle of sniggering co-workers still standing around the meeting room, “I think they disagree.”

Dan glared at them. “That’s because their pants didn’t rip at the seams,” he muttered.

“I’d say so. I think having it happen to someone else is a big part of what makes this funny.” Casey paused, thinking. “Mind you, it was probably the purple silk boxers that really made it work. Or the ripping sound it made.”


End file.
